Behind Those Jaded Eyes
by Japanese Noodles
Summary: On her very first mission alone Sakura meets trouble by the name of Itachi. Feeling lost without her sight Sakura breaks down, will ‘they’ be able to help her back onto her feet before ‘he’ comes back to claim his prize? SakSas SakGaa SakNar SakIta SakKak
1. Her Reward For Healing

**Behind those Jaded Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Heya people! I'm just making a new fic for the fun of it. No, I haven't really thought of a plot yet for this fic, So don't be surprised if you see random dribbles of words lying here and there! By the way, this is a serious fic...well mostly with bits of crappy supposedly-funny humor woven in.**

Sakura glanced up nervously at the pale green foliage as she continued to walk down the small dirt path in the dense forest. It was her first time out of Konoha alone on a mission, and she had never felt so afraid.

Captivated by the light of the dancing leaves, she didn't notice the small rock protruding from the dirt and with a "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and a "UHMPH!" she tripped…and fell.

"Itatatata-" she winced as she rubbed her bruised waist

Sitting up with a heavy sigh she pressed her palm to her waist and gathering chakra into the palms of her hand; healed the light bruise in a snap

(Yes, she fell onto her side, don't ask me why. She just did)

She slowly got up and dusted her Chuunin clothes off, hmphing unhappily as she strapped her medic-nin pouch back onto her slim waist.

"Bah…and I'm supposed to be a Chuunin too…" with a sniff and a light kick to the rock, she walked off.

**DOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAADTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS**

Itachi glanced around carelessly, which was an amazing feat considering he was surrounded by more then 15 score of Jounin.

(I think a score equals to 20)

"Give up Itachi, you're surrounded. Surrender now and come with us back to the village and we'll make your execution slow and painful"

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow

"And if I don't?"

The head of the jounin's growled

"If you do not comply then we will make sure your death will be slow and painful"

Both eyebrows came up…

"…"

"…even more so then your slow and painful execution if you come with us peacefully" the leader ended hurriedly

…and came down

"Riiiight" drawled the cold missing-nin as he walked over to a tree and leant against it, flinging a kunai through the trunk and scratching his forearm almost casually as two gurgles and heavy thumps came from behind the tree

Assessing each individual jounin with sharp red Sharingan eyes, the Aketsuki leader flicked out a wrist and drew a finger in slowly

"Come" he whispered

And the jounin's charged…

_Later that day…_

Sakura hummed to herself as she bounced from tree to tree, her pouch bouncing about her waist rhythmically

As she reached up to swing herself to a thick branch she looked up at the sky and noticed with a hint of fear and disappointment that the day had already started to fade and that night will soon consume the quiet forest

With a mumbled groan she speeded up, her eyes darting everywhere for a possible clearing

Several minutes later her sensitive ears prickled at the sound of running water and her keen eyes spotted a break in the thick branches.

With a happy and delighted laugh she leaped off the nearest tree and tucked herself into a roll, tumbling onto the large soft patch of grass and coming to a rested stop in a feline-like crouch

But her bubbling happiness dissolved as quickly as it came as she spotted a large dark figure lying on their side, blood pooled around the still person staining the light green grass with its dark presence

Sakura's nose wrinkled slightly at the smell and she recoiled back slightly in horror

Staring hard at the still humanoid, she noticed quickly that no flies had yet to land and hover around, and she could also see the rise and fall of the persons chest, the raspy sound of the dieing reached her ears. With a shameful purse of her lips at her own cowardice and unwillingness to help the injured man, she bounded forward and assessed the man, watching carefully for weapons. As she came closer she sensed almost no chakra flickered in the man.

Crouching over the man she softly took the mans hand and squeezed it gently

"Hey! Can you hear me? Please answer me!"

She gave a small sigh of relief as the figure squeezed her pale hand weakly

"I'm going to turn you over okay? Nod your head or squeeze my hand if its not going to hurt you!"

This time the strangers head moved slightly

With clenched teeth, Sakura rolled the stranger onto his back gently, supporting his weight until it rested on the ground

She never noticed the bloodied hand slip silently into the soaked Aketsuki cloak

Looking down she stared into an all-too-familiar face

"S-Sasuke?"

The eyes snapped open to reveal two blood red Sharingan orbs

"ITACHI!"

SHRPLG!

Sakura leaped back with a pained scream, blood spraying from the deep cut that ran diagonally across her two eyes, one end starting through her temple to end just near her other eye

Pain seemed to engulf her as she backed away, her hands pressing hard against the damaged pupils

Staggering like a drunk, she knelt beside a small stream on one side of the clearing and plunged her face into the icy cold water, screaming anew as it roughly washed away the blood, stinging her cut like there was no tomorrow

Standing up and backing away as fast as she could, blood still pouring down her face, she used her chakra to stem the blood, her breathing frantic and uneven and chest rising up and down rapidly

With an anguished cry she forced her damaged lids open, her vision fragmented as she looked around wildly

Tears trickled down her damaged orbs to mingle with her blood, the sac containing them damaged beyond help

Her head pounded as she crawled to where the Aketsuki lay, his clouded red eyes following her every movement

Sakura looked back at him through her tears and grabbed his kunai from his twitching hand

She could see that all his chakra was gone, and he practically had no energy left, looking back into his eyes she realized that his eyes had begun to spin again

Probing wildly, she realized with a start that he had been concealing what little chakra he had gained during her tirade

With a scream she clutched her head, shaking it from side to side, sending drops of blood and tears left and right as her breath hitched in her chest

Losing control, she watched with wide eyes as her own pale bloodied hands began to gather chakra, the blood drying on her palms as they slowly hovered over Itachi's body, healing the light bruises and scratches that littered his body like the leaves on the ground during the middle of autumn

With a defeated sob she closed her eyes and allowed the chakra to drain from her body

_15 minutes later…_

Sakura opened her eyes with a jolt as she realized that the commanding pounding in her head had disappeared, leaving behind the immense pain and stinging that belonged to the cut

Looking up she realized that the older Uchiha had finally loosened his grip on her foggy mind

She looked at her own small hands and looked at the battered body

Sakura closed her eyes

'_I will heal him, I will return him to full health'_

Inner Sakura screamed

'**WTF? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SAKURA? HE ALMOST CERTAINLY JUST GAVE US THE FATAL BLOW! HE KILLED HIS CLAN! HE KILLED SO MANY INNOCENT MEN, WOMEN AND EVEN CHILDREN FOR HIS OWN SELFISH NEEDS AND HERE YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO HEAL HIM? YOU TRAITOUS BI-ATCH!'**

'_Yes, I will heal him. I love Sasuke. I will do anything for him. If he defeats his brother when Itachi is like this then he will most certainly kill himself or go crazy with rage and frustration, he has waited so long. Besides, it has been my wish that I can at least save ONE persons life before I die…'_

'**DON'T YOU DARE SAKURA! YOU WILL CAUSE THE DEATH OF MANY MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE IF YOU DO! DON'T MAKE SUCH A STUPID AND FATAL MISTAKE! IF YOU HEAL HIM I'LL- I'LL!'**

'_You'll what?'_

Sakura laughed bitterly and shook her head slowly, her dimming jade eyes staring at the man before her

"I'm going to heal your larger wounds, don't move or it may prove fatal"

Itachi's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he nodded anyway

Sakura grasped the bloody kunai and crawled towards the stream, slipping the sharp blade in and washing away the dark rich blood

Looking around she stumbled over to a large dock leaf and sliced it off before staggering back over to the small stream to fill the large curved dock leaf with the icy water

Stumbling back to Itachi while holding the dock leaf, she knelt down and, using the kunai, sliced away the fish netting shirt

With slim fingers she slipped the tip of her index finger into a large cut

Charging chakra, she watched with dull eyes as a green and pink hue began to play around the wound, fighting and eliminating the infections.

She moved her finger lightly across the cut, earning a hiss from Itachi as her chakra began to playfully swirl around the area where she touched, creating new tissue and sealing it with new skin

Nary a scar existed where the wound once was

And she continued to do this, politely cutting the clothing only where necessary until she had healed almost all the major wounds

Finding a small clean and white cloth from her medic-nin bag, she dipped it in the cold water and began to wipe away the blood, dirt and sweat from his smaller scratches

"Who did this to you?" she asked flatly as her dimming eyes roved around his body, looking for more cuts

Itachi kept silent

Sakura sighed and dropped the cloth back into the makeshift bowl

"You'll have to sit up for this"

She watched as the older Uchiha sat up from the ground gracefully, his stone like face staring straight ahead as several broken bones shifted and cracked even more

Sakura sat behind him and sliced his shirt away, then placed her palms on his perfectly sculpted back

Her eyes traced all the faint scars and her lips pursed

She'll heal them later

IF she had any chakra left when she was done

"This will hurt" she whispered and began to charge chakra in her small slender hands

She closed her eyes…and slammed the chakra into his internal organs

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Itachi twitched as he felt the chakra surging through his body

'This will hurt' was an understatement

It didn't just hurt

It was as painful as hell

He growled as he felt his broken bones slowly and painfully mend themselves together

His bleeding liver began to heal as the fiery hot chakra laced among his organs, fixing this, twisting a bit of that into proper shape

He began to sweat

But he wasn't the only one sweating

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Bead's of sweat began to form on Sakura's brow as she pushed all her chakra into Itachi's still form

Her hands began to feel wet and clammy as her life giving chakra flowed away

Blood spurted from her mouth and out her loosely closed lips

Blood drained from her face and her temperature soared up

But despite this she smiled.

A sad, sad smile

A painful smile

With a small pitiful gurgle she slammed all her chakra into his body and arched her back as pain consumed her body

Her eyes opened and watched, as the world slowed…as time slowed just for her

..And she stared up at the starry night with lidded eyes, tears still streaming down her face

Her breathing slowed and blackness began to corrode away at the night sky

Her vision was fragmented and shards of black pierced her sight

It was perhaps…the last thing she'll ever see

**Hehehe, yes I am truly an angst author but do not worry people! Sakura will not die….yet? YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Any comments or questions? Just place them in your review and I'll try to answer them…of course…I bet you're all thinking…wow…this story is moving waaaaaay too fast. But oh well, like I said I'm just writing this out of boredom ) look out for the next chapter! **

**Please R&R and Adieu!**

**Japanese Noodles**

**AN: And no flaming please!**


	2. Forgotten Friends of the Blinded Flower

**Chapter 2 Forgotten Friends of the Blinded Flower**

**Disclaimer: NO! Naruto is not mine…sigh **

**I won't be able to update often since holidays are over and my teachers have already started to pile me with essays, assignments, tests and homework. Don't be disappointed if I don't update the third chapter within the next month or so.**

**If you see 00 blah blah blah00 in black then it means that the settings changed or times skipped forward etc. and no, there are real words in between the 00's not blah blah blah**

Black….everything was black

Sakura looked around in the black void

"H-Hello? Anyone there?"

She cringed as her voice bounced back to her, echoing those lonely words through her mind

Making her doubt her existence

She was alone, and there was no one there to see her

"M-Mother? Naruto? Kakashi sempai? S-Sasuke-kun?"

Tears began to slip down her pale cheeks

"E-Everyone…?" she whispered

Coldness began to set into her shaking body, frail arms coming around to wrap her thins torso as she curled up into a ball

More tears came….dripping off her quivering chin

Its crimson colors seeped into the blackness, surrounding her with blood red inkiness…and it dripped into her…easing into her head and sweeping through her mind with the blackness

And then a blinding whiteness shot through her, all her memories of her childhood flashing through her eyes before streaming out and into the stifling darkness, the laughing voices echoeing and fading as her memories faded away…

The blackness in her mind constricted painfully

She screamed

**00_Never Let Go, No Matter How much it hurts_00**

"SAKURA! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF SAKURA! STOP IT!"

Sasuke winced as Sakura's fingernail scratched the skin on his cheek, breaking open the skin and allowing blood to slowly pool in the cut

Sakura continued to scream as she thrashed wildly on the hospital bed, her legs pushing away all that tried to get close to her, her right hand fumbling around her thigh; searching desperately for her pouch of kunai's while her left continued to claw everything that stood in its way, her head shaking side to side as she continued to scream and sob

Finally Gaara let off a frustrated roar, and in an instant, the sand from the gourd strapped to his back poured out and restrained the hysterical girl

Sakura screamed even louder as she felt something soft but strong wrap around her wrists and ankles, curling around her slim waist and neck, and twisting around her elbows and knees

She strained against the bonds, her harsh breathing quickening as her body numbing as it overflowed with oxygen

Her blood pounded in her ears

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

She drew in a deep breath and prepared to scream again

A cool hand covered her soft petal lips and muffled her pitching wail

"Calm down Sakura! Its us!"

Sakura simply shook her head and continued to sob

A pair of arms slipped around her waist and chest, warm firm hands held her back and strong muscled pulled her up towards a firm and warm chest, pressing and molding her thin form against the soft, comforting chest

Sakura fell against the figure's chest with a small cry, her long hair trailing down her back as the figure enveloped her in comforting warmth

Like a shield that protected her from the cruelties of the world

The smell of pine and dark earth reached her nose as her head rested on a firm shoulder, warm breath flowing across the sensitive skin of the back of her neck as strands of her tickled her cheeks

"Shhh…its alright Sakura, its me"

A soft low voice filled her ears, its melodious sound soothing her nerves as its magic raced through her body

Seeing her finally claming, Gaara summoned the sand back. The soft mineral that restrained her limbs flowed away

"W-w-who?"

Her cracked voice filled the silence

Sakura shook with unspoken emotions as the hair tickled her once again, the strong arms that held her tightening in response

Limp arms came up and hugged the figure weakly back, trembling with fatigue of her earlier rave

"Its alright Sakura…we're all here…"

Sakura nodded as silent tears flowed down her wet cheeks, the white linen bandage that covered her eyes soaked with red slowly beginning to seep through the rough material

"Yeah, we all came to see you Sakura"

"Mm hmm, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Ten-ten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro….even me"

"You?"

"Ino-pig" kind gentleness seemed to warm the last two words in such a way that Sakura will never forget

"All of us" Sakura turned her head to the right, where a small hesitant voice had piped up

"I don't understand..." she croaked as Sasuke reluctantly laid her gently back onto the bed, Naruto piling some soft pillows for her to lie against, propping her up

Sakura uncurled her arms from around the warmth of Sasuke's back and held them to her face, feeling with small delicate fingers the soaked bandage

"I-I don't understand all this…who are you all? How do you know my name? Why can't I see?" the last words came out in a lost cry

Tense silent filled the room as everyone stared in shock and horror at the blossom that lay helpless on the bed

"I'll go get Tsunade" the others watched as Lee left the room, his steps speeding away

"Sakura?"

Sakura winced as a large calloused hand held her cheek gently, a thumb stroking away the tears with gentle and soft movements

She jerked away from the tender and gentle hand

Kakashi stared at her as she pressed into the bed, cuddling her chest as she shied away from him

"Please…I don't know any of you…"

The others glanced at each other

"Yes you do! Sakura! You always said I was annoying and ramen obsessed! Remember? You always had a huge crush on Sasuke! And you'd always whack Kakashi sensei for being late! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER US?"

Sakura trembled in fear as she tried to block the large bellowing voice from her head

"Shut up you idiot! Can't you see that your scaring her?" hissed Sasuke venomously as he held one of Sakura's trembling hands in his own

Naruto glared back as Tsunade burst into the room

"What's going on here? Lee came rushing into my office and told me Sakura has woken up but she does not remember any of you!"

Sakura jerked her face towards Tsunade, she was – to put in bluntly – terrified. This woman had the most authority voice she had heard by far and even without her sight she could sense the mediating presence of the hokage

"It is true, Hokage-sama"

She twitched as Kakashi spoke

"Sakura has indeed, lost her memory. The reason as to why she did is still unclear, but I can be certain that she has not a trace of knowledge of her life before the…incident…"

Sakura frowned as she felt Sasuke's grip on her hand tighten as the air tensed up another notch

What were they talking about? What incident?

Tsunade nodded

"I see…this situation has complicated more then I predicted…"

Sakura froze as she felt Tsunade walk closer to the bed, with unstable movements, she held onto Sasuke's shirt and huddled against his chest, shaking with terror as she pressed her sightless eyes against his black shirt

Sasuke stiffened but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her head and back

"Please" Sakura whispered in a trembling voice

"Don't come any closer"

Tsunade stopped in shock, her eyes widening as she looked down at Sakura, noting how lost she looked as she huddled in Sasuke's warmth

"I see…very well then" she said through white lips as she continued to stare at Sakura's trembling form

"I will not disturb you, however I must change your bandages and check your eyes"

Sakura pressed herself closer to Sasuke's chest

Tsunade sighed

"If you are that afraid, then I will allow Sasuke to stay by your side and if you wish, the others may stay in here as well while I treat you. Fair enough?"

Sakura nodded numbly, the more people in this room the better, even if she did not know any of these strange people.

Especially the one she clung onto

"We don't mind" piped up Naruto as he grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the bed

"As long as Sakura-chan doesn't mind"

The others nodded and slid their chairs around the bed in a circle, trying to dissipate Tsunade's authoritive aura, they could all see how terrified their fallen comrade was

It was the least they could do to help

Tsunade glared at the others before sniffing and turning around to the medical cabinet in the room, opening the cupboard doors and taking out a sophisticated medical kit with numerous other things

Sakura stiffened as she felt heard a large thump on a flat surface near her bed; presumably a bedside table

But she began to sweat nervously as she felt the bed sag as Tsunade plumped her weight onto it with a huff

"You'll have to sit up for this" she said softly as she opened the kit to take out numerous items

Sakura tilted her face back towards Sasuke's with a questioning tilt to her head, feeling slightly better as he gave a go-on squeeze to her hand

She turned around again and sat up, leaning slightly forwards as she let go of one of Sasuke's hands

Kakashi gently took her other one and held it softly, squeezing it in the most reassuring manner

Naruto scowled at his misfortune but eventually settled to having to lay his hand on her bare arm, rubbing it softly in an attempt to rid it of Goosebumps.

Tsunade turned around and ignored the three hands that gave Sakura her support

"I'll start by removing your bandages first" she muttered as she reached towards Sakura's head

Sakura tensed, but relaxed as Tsunade unclipped the latch that was holding the roll of linen together

Everyone watched with bated breath as she slowly began to unravel the soggy cloth, more and more of it peeling away to reveal the pale skin beneath

Finally she peeled off the last of the bandage and everyone could not help but stare in shock at the large ragged scar that slashed cruelly across her eyes

The tip of it kissed her temples and continued to drag across the lids of her eyes where it dipped in the middle at the bridge of her nose before traveling back up across her other eyelid in a jagged way before slashing smoothly again just below her temple on the other side

It was both ugly and beautiful

The scar was currently bleeding slightly, the area around the tip of her eyes and the bridge of her nose had opened and bled steadily, the blood already beginning to slowly clot and heal

Tsunade frowned at the deep scar and held the two of her index fingers over the scar, muttering under her breath as chakra formed at the tips and glowed

Touching the cut lightly the moved her fingers out slowly, watching carefully as her chakra streamed out and danced around the cut

Sakura sighed almost silently as warmth seeped into her skin, making her feel light headed and content

Removing her fingers from the cut Tsunade gripped lightly Sakura's chin and turned it left to right gently, nodding in satisfaction

"I'll clean your scar and rebind it, if you do not move or scratch it then you should be able to take it off in two days time"

Sakura sat there

Tsunade gave another heavy sigh and began to wipe Sakura's eyes with a medicinal cloth

Sakura winced slightly at the cold alcohol but sat still to allow Tsunade to finish off the job

Taking a roll of white cloth, Tsunade wrapped it firmly around Sakura's head and clipped it with a flourish

Dusting her hands off, much to the amusement of the others in the room, Tsunade stood up and packed away all the equipment before placing them back into the cupboard

Turning around, she eyed Sakura and Sasuke with a hint of sadness

Her own disciple was afraid of her…

With a heavy sigh she turned to Sakura

"You are welcome to stay in the hospital till you fully regain your health, although you are ready to leave already, if you don't want to stay here you can stay with me or one of the others" Tsunade eyed Gaara carefully

Sakura shivered at the thought of living with the older woman and pressed herself into Sasuke's arms once again

Sasuke looked down

"If she doesn't mind…she can stay at my manor"

Tsunade smiled

**There you go, a bit of Sak/Sas fluff this chapter to those who love the pair. I changed my mind and twisted the story a bit more (I made Sakura lose her memory to those who didn't realize) this will give the other guys more chance to get close to her instead of just Sasuke Next chapter might contain a bit more Sas/Sak fluff and Kak/Sak**

**Oh my! I can't believe I updated so quickly! I spent 3 hours on this chapter, but I hope you guys like it! **

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**R&R**

**Japanese Noodles**

**AN: Oh yeah, I changed my pen name to wrinkles to stop a schoolmate of mine prying through my personal hobbies, hope you guys don't mind!**


	3. Getting to know Sasuke

**Chapter 3 I've missed you…**

**For all you nice reviewers who waited with baited breath cough for me to update I am sooooo sorry X I've been quite lazy lately and been hooked onto a few books XD but ever since I stopped visiting the library I have been able to work on my fan fiction's : ) So yeah…oh! And due to a special request from iloveanime493 I will eventually add a Neji/Sakura pairing ) anymore special requests for other pairings just add it in your reviews.**

_**In the last chapter…**_

_Sasuke looked down_

"_If she doesn't mind…she can stay at my manor"_

_Tsunade smiled_

Sakura looked away as the medic-nin tried to spoon feed her sloppy porridge with tidbits of herbs and assorted plants

The medic sighed impatiently

It had already been three days since Sakura had woken, and she had yet to speak ever since the fuel between Sasuke, Tsunade and the others

"Miss Haruno! It has already been the third day since you have woken and yet you STILL refuse to eat! If this goes on I will be forced to call in Tsunade to make you eat!"

Sakura turned her bandaged face towards the nurse, her lips pursed in a straight white line

Slowly and deliberately she shook her head

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE FOURTH HOKAG-"

"-and here is Room 34, Miss Haruno's room!"

Both the medic and Sakura looked up to the doorway of her room, their actions frozen at the newcomer as he turned to another medic nin with a brief nod of thanks

"G-Good morning Mister Uchiha"

Sakura jilted her head back to the medic nin, raising an eyebrow at her stuttering tone

Sasuke looked at the young medic nin with a shadow of a smirk dancing on his pale lips

"Good morning Hime"

Hime gasped in surprise, shocked that the strikingly handsome Uchiha had even bothered to speak three words with her

Her eyes widened, could Sasuke be here to ask her out?

She blushed magenta red as she quickly placed the plain white plastic bowl on the bedside table, slopping quite a bit of the porridge onto the table from her shaking hands

She blushed even harder at her clumsiness

"How has Sakura been?"

Hime's heart fell

So Sasuke wasn't here to see her after all…

"Oh…um…she hasn't eaten since you and the other jounin's, nor has she been willing to utter a squeak…" Hime took a quick disgusted glance at Sakura, her lips curling back slightly in contempt

Why did he come here for this little…worm?

Sasuke frowned

"I have not been informed of this"

He walked into the room, his steps whispering silently

Hime's heart thundered in her ears

He was so close that she could see the every strand of his soft dark hair swaying to the rhythm of his pace

He turned to face her and her breath quickened

The silence stretched between them

It was Sasuke who spoke first

"I would like to be left alone with Sakura, please leave"

Hime's heart shattered at his cool words

"O-okay…"

Ducking her head down, she made a quick run for the door, tears already pooling in her brown eyes

It was true…he truly was cold and cruel

With a muffled sob she closed the door quickly

Sasuke walked around the bed and sat where Hime sat earlier, his weight pressing down the soft mattress as Sakura faced him. She had not spoken a word since the whole tirade between the medic nin girl and Sasuke

Sasuke picked up the bowl and held it under Sakura's nose

"I know you're hungry" he said quietly

Sakura took a sniff and wrinkled her nose, making a face of disgust

Sasuke smiled and held a spoonful of the porridge to her lips

"Drink it"

Sakura frowned and turned her head away

"I don't like the smell of it" she whispered quietly, her small cracked voice floated into Sasuke's sharp ears

He almost dropped the bowl in surprise

"It does not taste too bad, I have eaten it before" Sasuke placed the spoon back into the bowl and gripped Sakura's arm gently, pulling her back to face him

"Give it a try"

Sakura hesitated as he scooped another spoonful and held it to her lips

"say aaaaaah"

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth slightly, uttering a soft "aaaah" in the process

Sasuke slid the spoon between her lips, watching closely as it disappeared past her soft petal lips

He smirked as her throat moved to swallow the warm mixture

"Taste's quite nice doesn't it? After you haven't eaten for three days"

Sakura nodded

Sasuke tried to pull out the spoon but she bit down hard, a small somewhat replica of a mischievous smile playing on her lips

Sasuke chuckled and pulled slightly harder, his black onyx eyes twinkling as she released the spoon

Scooping the porridge again, he held it to her lips and watched as she eagerly opened her mouth to the food, uttering another quiet "aaaah" in the process

And so the same thing repeated, him scooping the porridge and holding it to her lips as she opened her lips to swallow the delicious mixture

This went on for a time, the sound of porridge sometimes falling back into the bowl and the Sakura's sweet voice as she uttered "aaah" from time to time filled the small cozy room as warm sunlight filtered through the large window above Sakura's bed

At last, close to a quarter of an hour later Sasuke scooped up the last few drops and fed it to Sakura

She opened her obediently and swallowed the porridge quickly

"That's the last of it all"

Sakura nodded as Sasuke placed the bowl back onto the bedside table

"Why did you come here?" Sakura started at the sound of her own voice, the herbs from the porridge sweetening it back to its quiet and smooth tone

Sasuke cocked his ear, drinking in the soft trill of her voice

"You've been here long enough; the hokage and I have decided that you are ready to move to my manor"

Sakura shivered at the mention of Tsunade's title

"When will we leave?"

"Today"

Sakura's skin tingled at the thought of getting away from the nasty medic nin that had been "looking after her" for the past three days

"Can we leave now?"

"Yes"

Sakura made a small noise of joy as she restrained herself from bouncing on the bed

Sasuke watched her in amusement before giving her his hand and pulling her from the soft mattress

"Be careful" he murmured as she stumbled slightly, her legs shaking from the exertion placed upon them after having been unused for such a long time

His arms circled under her shoulders, holding her steady as she tried to stand firmly, her back molded against his chest as her pale pink hair tickled him under the chin

Sasuke stood silently, allowing her to get comfortable as he revered in the feeling of her butt and thighs pressing against his legs, the way the heat from her body sank through her hospital gown and through his black trousers, his breath speeded up slightly

Finally she spoke; quietly "I think I can walk now, thank you very much"

Sasuke gave her an affirmative squeeze and slowly withdrew his arms, watching closely as he drew back

Sakura stood firm

With a hesitant and unsure foot she stepped forward, her arms stretched outwards

Step…step…step…

With each step her small smile grew wider until finally it split into a grin

With a small laugh she turned back to him, her long pink tresses flowing around her as she whirled around

Sasuke smiled as he stood there, his skin still burning from where she had been pressed against him, and yes…he was burning down there too

Suddenly his eyes glowed as an unseen fire of lust licked at his onyx orbs, the thought of her moaning beneath him as she arched her back, how her breasts would perk and rub against his chest as she cried out his name in her pleasure…

Finally Sakura got over her excitement

Turning towards a medical cabinet she smiles

"Can we go now?"

Sasuke smiled and walked towards her

"Yes"

With that said, he took her hand and led her out of the room

Neither were aware of the pale golden eyes that stared at them from within the shadows

With a satisfied cackle it bounded away

"Itachi-sama will be pleased with my news…"

**.. Naaaaaaah! I'm so sorry people XD I simply could not get myself to do the kak/Sak bit since I didn't have the strength to make this chapter longer….gomen nasai… I'm not sure if this chapter could be counted as romantic…but I did place a bit of crappy citrus…I'm really sorry to those who wanted more then that but you will have to wait for the lemon…hehehe… **

**And yes…I have to agree with one of my reviewers…( I can't remember your name…) Itachi is a fkn idiot yehp yehp, but he is a SEXY idiot XP**

**R&R! **

**Ja mata ne!**

**Wuv you all heaps**

**Japanese Noodles**


	4. Grapes and Lime

**Chapter 4 Grapes and Lime**

**I have a feeling a few of you are wondering who "Hime" ("Princess") She is kinda my OC, but I still have yet to decide if she will play a major part in this fic. Oh right! Apologies, apologies! To all of you who waited so long for me to update! Yes! This chapter has more Sak/Sas we say! But mainly Kak/Sak**

**Since you guys have waited patiently soooo long for this chapter, I have made it over 6000 words! Wheeee! This chapter focuses on Kak/Sak near the end, so thus is the completion of one of the pairings! That is…unless you guys want the two of them to have penetrative…I'll leave it at that.**

**Warning: Bit of Citrus between Kak/Sak, nothing too explicit (I think) **

_**In the last chapter…**_

_Neither was aware of the pale golden eyes that stared at them from within the shadows_

_With a satisfied chuckle it bounded away_

"_Itachi-sama will be pleased with my news…"_

Sakura stood silently as the young nurse wrapped her chest firmly with a long strip of soft linen, tucking the end between her breasts. Hime sighed in envy as she slipped a short white dress over her head, pulling her arms rather roughly to the sides, ruffling the pale pink tresses in every direction

Sakura fidgeted as the silky material passed over her bound chest slowly

The young nurse sighed impatiently as she yanked the light material down her hips and to her knees, covering

her soft white panties

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as the cold air in the room swirled around her legs, causing one of the thin straps to slip off her small rounded shoulder

Hime rolled her eyes as she jerked the strap back onto Sakura's shoulder before pushing the younger teenager harshly onto the bed

Kneeling down, she grabbed an ankle tightly and jammed it into a dark blue sandal

"I…don't even know why he cares so much about you! What's so special about you anyway?"

She grabbed Sakura's other ankle even more tightly, ignoring the small gasp of pain as her nails dug into the pale skin

Hime's pretty face contorted frighteningly as she snarled at the younger girl venomously, jealousy welling up in her chest

Sakura kept silent

"You're nothing but an ugly dumb bitch who obviously can't kee-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Have you finished?"

Hime's hand loosened instantly as she quickly slipped the second sandal onto Sakura's small foot

Turning around she stood up and brushed the wrinkles from her uniform before walking slowly and calmly to the door

"Of course Uchiha-sama! She's ready"

Sasuke opened the door and stepped into the room

His eyes drank in the view with appreciation

On the bed and wearing a silken white dress sat Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes shifted as he glanced at the thin strap that had once again slipped down her shoulder to the small petite hands that rested in her lap before tracing down the length of her slim legs

With the bright sunlight shining down on her from behind Sakura looked positively…angelic

Sasuke nodded at Hime

"You did a good job"

Hime smiled back sweetly, her mouth practically dripping with honey

Sasuke barely noticed

Stepping forward, he brushed past Hime swiftly as he strode across the room towards the bed

Sakura leaned forward uncertainly, her hands held out in front of her as she seeked for the stranger's hand

She wanted to get away from the woman quickly

Sasuke smiled as her fingertips brushed his shirt lightly before clutching onto the dark material tightly

Raising a hand, he gripped her thin wrist gently

Sakura immediately released her hold on his shirt and grabbed his hand instead, her hand slipping snuggly in his warm calloused palm

Sasuke turned and lead her out the door slowly

"You may go back to your other patients, your job is finished"

Hime stepped back to let the two pass, her jealousy and rage doubling as it built up in her chest

She glared at Sakura's retreating back, her eyes narrowed in fury

"You better watch your back…you fucking whore"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura flexed her toes in her sandals experimentally, marveling at the tingling feeling that raced up her leg as she took another slow step

Strange sounds filled her ears as she clung to Sasuke's side

Sasuke looked down at his small pink haired companion, smirking as he noticed her open mouth gaping in innocent childish wonder

"Too loud for you?" he asked loudly over the screaming and shouting of street vendors as they advertised their wares

"No...Not really…it's just that-"she hesitated

"The things these people are saying…I don't understand a lot of it…"

Sasuke frowned

"Like what?"

"Uhm…like…what is an umb-u-rela?"

Sasuke paused

"You mean umbrella?"

Sakura shrugged helplessly

Sasuke looked ahead as he fell silent, his calm mind lost in deep thought

'So…not only has she lost her memory of us but of every ordinary item's too' he mused as they strolled slowly through the Market Square

"Great morning, eh young lady? Would you like a bunch of fresh, juicy and sweet grapes?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to face an old white bearded man; the well girthed vendor smiled kindly back at them

Sakura tilted her head

"Grepez?"

The old vendor seemed a bit taken aback but smiled nonetheless

"Yes, Grepez! Freshly picked from the farm this early morning"

Sakura opened her mouth

"Yes, we'll take a bunch please" Sasuke cut in irritably

The vendor blinked at him blankly

"The best you have, I'll pay extra"

"Ah…of course"

A large bunch of grapes and fifteen minutes later found the two of them settling down on an old wooden bench and the warm midday sun shining gently on their faces

Sakura scraped her sandals on the dirt ground as she tilted her head upwards, her pale skin soaking in the warm rays

"Here"

Sakura stilled as Sasuke took one of her hand and placed a small oval object in her palm

"What is it?"

"It's a grape"

"Grepe?"

"No, G-rape"

He paused

No wait…that sounded too creepy

"G….rape"

Sasuke smirked

He was sure the old her wouldn't dare to utter the word even in her mind

(If only he met Inner Sakura…now that would have been another story)

"You almost had it, just leave out the pause and the emphasis on the uh…rape part"

Sakura fell silent

"Grape?"

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement as he popped a grape in his mouth

Sakura felt the small object with her fingers gingerly

It felt rubbery…and soft

"Is this…grape…edible?"

"Mmmm" Sasuke could only nod and mumble as his mouth was currently full of grape juice and pulp

Taking it as a yes Sakura went back to her curious examination of the foreign 'edible' object

She gave it an experimental squeeze

_Splch!_

Sakura squeaked as the grapes ripe juice shot out and splat across her cheek

Silence ensued as the juice trickled down her cheek to the corner of her lips

Her heart skipped a beat as a warm finger brushed against the corner of her mouth before trailing up to her cheek, collecting the juice as it went

"You shouldn't play with your food"

Sakura breathed out

"C-Can I…taste it?" she asked softly, her voice filled with melodious wonder

Misinterpreting her words, Sasuke shrugged as he reached for another grape

"Go ahead"

He tensed as several slim fingers wrapped around his hand

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and watched with amusement as she sniffed his sticky finger

"It smells…nice"

Sasuke's eyes of amusement soon turned to eyes of growing understanding as her lips slowly neared his finger

Closer…closer…

His breath hitched at the first point of contact, soft petal lips touched down on his knuckle lightly. So lightly that it was barely noticeable.

Sakura pulled back as the sticky juice touched her lips, she poked out her tongue and licked it slowly as she savored the taste

Not enough, no taste

Sharp onyx eyes watched unblinkingly as Sakura leaned forward again, brushing her lips with slightly more force

Again, not enough taste

Sakura sighed unhappily at her attempts and leaned forward again

Continuing their penetrating stare, Sasuke watched as the tip of Sakura's tongue slid out and gave his finger a little lick, like a kitten trying milk from its bowl for the first time

And just like the kitten liked its milk, the young kunoichi liked her grape

Silence followed as Sakura lapped at the Uchiha genius's finger, every stroke of her pink tongue causing him to clench his other hand to stop himself from throwing himself on top of her virgin body and taking her right there and then

Finding it rather difficult to lick her way around his finger without twisting his hand Sakura did the only thing she could think of

She sucked it

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his finger being enveloped in a warm, wet and silky mouth

He sucked in a breath as her tongue squirmed against his finger pad, brushing against it as it tried to lick off the remaining juice

The Uchiha genius could feel a light pull at his finger as she sucked gently, her tongue still flicking delicately everywhere

Sakura could still taste the blessed sweetness of the sticky juice, but there were areas where she simply couldn't lick off and the texture of his finger was absolutely irresistible

Sasuke swore silently as she bit down gently on his finger before she scraped her teeth lightly along the length of his digit-made-meal

Suddenly he found it difficult to breathe as she nibbled along the side down to his knuckle and up again

Now if only she was performing this act on another part of his appendages…hehehe…

Wait! What was he thinking!

She is simply EATING

Eating his finger so god dayyum sexily, why the hell couldn't the juice have dripped to his-

Shit! Must pause on the train of thoughts

It took all of Sasuke's trained self control to stop his damn libido from ruling his head as he waited for Sakura to finish sexing hi- to finish her little tasting

Finally after an eternity of thirty seconds did Sakura finish off her test tasting

"Grapes are very…sweet"

"Oh really?" asked a strained Sasuke as he quickly produced a water jutsu to wash his hand

"Yes, what are they made of?"

Finding himself unable to answer the clueless pink haired blossom he quickly plucked a grape and pushed it into her mouth along with a few words along the line of "See for yourself" before he returned back to washing his hand from the trickle of water that appeared from nowhere

Sakura chewed quickly and swallowed

"It's squishy"

Sasuke stayed silent as he contemplated whether to dump cold water in his pants or not

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sweat glistened off Itachi's body as he panted lightly, his Mangekyo Sharingan swirling wildly as he stared at the corpses of the villagers hanging off the wall blankly

Guinea pigs of his new Mangekyo Jutsu's.

Several lucky ones were used as moving targets; littered and punctured with so many kunai and shuriken that they were barely recognized beyond a lifeless pin cushion on the dirt ground

The unlucky ones suffered a worse fate of becoming live experiments to his cruel inhumane torture, disfigured to the point of bloodied stains on the stone wall

All of the villagers; men, women, the elderly and even children were not spared from his bloody massacre

"Uchiha-sama!"

Itachi didn't bother turning as he bent down to pick up his discarded sleeveless shirt from the ground, his back turned from the newcomer as he pulled the black mesh shirt over his torso

The other of the two waited silently, its head bowed in respect as it faithfully waited for Itachi to collect his Akatsuki cloak

Clouds of red swirled against a black sky as Itachi tossed the cloak over his lean shoulders carelessly, leaving it open down the front as he stepped gracefully towards an open wooden door, his cloak gliding behind him

"Inside"

The figure followed silently

The chill of the cold stone building settled down on him as he strode swiftly down a corridor to a small dark room with a comfortable armchair beside a crackling fireplace, casting dancing shadows to prance on the pale whitewashed walls

Settling down on the red plush chair Itachi stared down at the golden eyed servant

The cloaked figure kneeled on the floor, touching his forehead to the ground lightly

"Preparations for the assault you've set against Village of Sand are completed; the plan will be set in motion in three months time"

"Three months is too long, make it two"

"Very well"

"Make sure everything is perfect, there can be no mistakes for the annihilation of Sand"

"…As you wish"

The dark shadow paused

"There is also another matter of great importance"

Itachi simply watched him silently

"_She_ has awoken"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi sighed as he allowed himself to be tugged along by a very big Pakkun.

If there was one thing he disliked the most in the entire world then dog walking would definitely receive first prize

"Hey Kakashi my man, race me?"

Kakashi looked down with his single grey eye at the giant canine bouncing ahead of him on its leash

"I can't really say no now, can I?"

The big fur ball shifted its shoulders in a somewhat replica of a shrug

Crouching down, Kakashi unlocked the huge beast's leash with a charge of chakra

"You know the protocol, no running off after racing or no walk's for two weeks"

The dog shook itself out as it stretched

"You know me man; would I ever run off on you?"

"Yes"

"Point taken, now what's your handicap this time?"

Kakashi thought for a moment

"How about Icha Icha Paradise the whole way"

The mongrel snorted

"Not enough dude, what say that dirt book of yours AND skipping eh?"

The Copy Ninja raised his eyebrow

"Skipping? Hmmm….not really like me to do that"

Pakkun whimpered

"Aw cummon man! I promise to cut down on the diet! Please I'm begging ya!"

With a heavy sigh Kakashi pulled a tattered orange book from the back pocket of his black Jounin uniform and shoved it in his face as he strolled casually to the ramen store; their starting point

"In 3….2….1…"

"…start…"

_Zoooooooooooooooooooooooooooom_

Dust flew into the air as Pakkun sped off, his legs a blur as he barked with glee

Kakashi scratched the back of his head lazily and started to skip, his eyes trained on the book in front of him

People stopped their activities and stared with open mouths as a great blur sped past; kicking up a dust storm five meters high, only to be followed by the famous Copy Ninja skipping lightly along with one arm swinging and humming as he read his trusty orange companion, his pace picking up quickly as he began to skip faster

They all sweat dropped

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A tired Sakura sighed as she leaned back on the bench, the grapes long gone from her attentions

Sasuke sat next to her, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward

"We have been here for the better part of the day; would you like to go home now?"

Sakura thought for a moment, her face warmed from the gentle sun that had shined throughout the day

"Can we stay here for a little longer….please?"

Sasuke stared ahead as he rest his chin on his weaving fingers

"Of course"

The silence stretched between the two of them

"Yo man, why do you always win?"

"Chakra, jutsu and all that doo dah"

"Wha- Hey! You weren't supposed to use chakra!"

"You never said it was forbidden"

A growl was heard

"Okay man, next time no chakra allowed! Yo goin' down eh? Eh?"

"Suit yourself"

Sakura cocked her ear as the two voices came closer

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he shook his head lightly

"That idiot"

"I-di-ut?"

"Kakashi"

"Is he your…friend?" enquired Sakura innocently as she leant against Sasuke, her silky pink hair rubbing against his arm

"Mmmm…I suppose he is"

Both waited silently as Kakashi and his dog came into view, with the giant canine grumbling and sulking as it pulled on the leash in rebellion

Kakashi looked up from his book and spotted the two sitting on the bench

"Ah, good evening Sasuke, Sakura"

He nodded to the two of them as he calmly slid the book into his back pocket

"You too, Kakashi" replied Sasuke as he nodded in response

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, who had leaned back again and was currently tilting her ear towards his dog

"Sakura" he whispered quietly as he crouched in front of her, his sharp eyes taking in her white dress

The said kunoichi turned her head to face him, lips slightly open

A small breeze blew by and Kakashi watched as strands of pink hair blew across her small face, gently teasing the snowy white linen that binded her unseeing orbs, leaves of pale green and earthen brown swirling around the two of them as time seemed to slow to a stop.

It was Sasuke's quiet cough that interrupted their serene moment

"Kakashi, both Sakura and I need to head back to my mansion"

Kakashi smiled

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if I tag along, my house is just five blocks away from your mansion in any case"

Sasuke shrugged

"If Sakura doesn't mind"

Sakura shook her head

"I don't mind…" she mumbled quietly, curiosity underlying in her words as she continued to tilt her ear towards Kakashi's Pakkun

Sasuke stood up and wrapped a gentle arm around Sakura's waist

He caught Kakashi's eye

"She can walk slowly, but she's still unable to stand on her own; too much strain on her muscles, she'll need rehabilitation" he explained

"Ah…"

The three of them walked in silence with Kakashi's dog trailing next to Sakura, its swishing tail whacking her leg repeatedly

If possible, Sakura's curiosity rose higher

"Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke and Kakashi turned to see a messenger running towards the two of them, chakra flowing steadily from her feet as she sprinted down the road

"What is it?" asked Sasuke quietly as he stepped forward

"The Sixth Honorable Hokage; Tsunade-sama requires your attendance to a mission briefing A.S.A.P" breathed out the pink faced chuunin as she bowed down lightly to him in respect

Sasuke frowned

"I have not been informed of this briefing"

The messenger nodded in agreement

"The Hokage sends you her utmost apologies for interrupting your evening, but an emergency has come up and your participation in the mission is a must"

Sasuke hesitated as he glanced at Sakura

"Don't worry about Sakura, she can stay at my house until you come back from the briefing" said Kakashi as he reached down to Sakura and brushed her hand gently

Sakura grasped Kakashi's palm instinctively, her slim fingers weaving with his

Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"I'll be okay…he is your friend right?" piped Sakura as she gave him a small smile

Sasuke walked over and hugged her gently as he enveloped her in his protective embrace

Sakura breathed in deeply as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, her fingers still entwined with Kakashi's

Her stranger still smelled of the wonderful aroma of pine and dark earth

"I won't be long" said Sasuke as he pulled back

Sakura nodded

Sasuke looked at Kakashi

"Take good care of her"

Kakashi chuckled

"It's just a mission briefing, not a mission. You're not going away for that long Sasuke"

Sasuke smirked

"You never know"

With that he disappeared

Kakashi looked down at his pink haired charge

"We should get going too, it's getting dark"

Sakura nodded as she clung to him

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We're here" announced Kakashi cheerfully as he pushed open the worn wooden door of his small home. Warm soft air blew out through the doorframe

Sakura stood silently on the welcome mat as Pakkun brushed past her legs and trot into the cozy apartment, his nails clicking loudly on the wooden panels

Kakashi smiled as he grabbed her hand and tugged her gently inside, leading her into the living room, pausing briefly only to crouch down and take off her blue shinobi sandals. Sakura shifted her feet as she felt the wood panels with her toes. It was cool, hard and smooth, with little bumps here and there, she allowed herself to be guided when she uttered a soft gasp.

Kakashi paused and turned around "What is it?" he asked worriedly as he checked her up and down

"Its different…it was nice and cool but now its all springy and warm, like a bed…only fluffy" Sakura whispered in amazement as she probed the lightly tanned carpet with her foot. Kakashi looked down and chuckled as he watched her step onto the carpet and bounce lightly on her toes

"Feels nice, doesn't it?"

Sakura could only nod

"You must be tired from walking around with Sasuke all day, why don't you have a seat on the couch while I make us some hot tea?" asked Kakashi as he picked her up and carried her to the couch before he cropped her on the plump and marshmallow couch, chuckling as she squeaked and sank into the interiors of his sofa

"It's so soft!" exclaimed Sakura in utter amazement as she attempted to sit properly on the dark brown couch, only to sink again

"Yo, haven't you sat on a couch afore pinky? Comfy ain't it? This three seater couch cost me man a small fortune ya know?"

Sakura instantly stilled as she whipped her head around towards Pakkun, tilting her head as she listened to his doggy panting curiously. That was how Kakashi found her as he walked into the room with two steaming mugs, plopping himself onto the seat next to her as he set the two cups atop a low glass table in front of the couch

"Intrigued?" he asked as he watched her contentedly

"What…is it?" asked Sakura slowly as she fiddled with her dress, her hands obviously itching to touch the 'thing'

"Pakkun. Floor. In front of Sakura" ordered Kakashi as he leaned forward for a sip of the steaming tea

"Aw man, why do I gotta go on the floor for cherry girl?" whined Pakkun as he hopped off the couch and dropped to his haunches

"You're big, she can't reach your head when you're both seating on the couch" replied Kakashi as he placed the mug back onto the table

"Fine, but this better not takes too long"

Sakura frowned and made a little noise of evident confusion as she tried to understand what was going on

Kakashi smiled and placed his large warm hands over hers, the rough calloused skin rubbing against her pale smooth ones lightly as he guided her smaller hands over Pakkuns ears

Sakura started as a scratchy but nice kind of material passed her fingers, the tips were thick and rough but warm, with a really smooth kind of feeling as she rubbed a bit of the material between her fingers. The scratchy things were connected to a bigger thing that flopped about as she played with it. Sakura jumped as something bigger connected to the floppy thing moved

"Will you just get on with the inspection pinky? I can hear the warm fuzzy blankets of my kennel calling to me, desperate for my love and attendance"

Sakura moved her hands back towards her stomach where the scratchy things like her hair became more shorter and softer, the bigger thing connected to the floppy thing connected to the scratchy things was getting slightly more smaller and angular, it was not only when the pad of finger accidentally rubbed against something extremely wet and smooth did it occur to her that her stranger's friend's hand had left her own

"Argh! Me eye! Me beautiful eye! You've gone and poked the bloody thing! The pain! I may not be able to see again!" cried the massive canine as he jumped to his paws "The only thing that can cure such a serious injury is sleep! No, give me not that look Kakashi! I'm being serious, my eye will recover only if I sleep! Wait for me my sweet darling kennel! Papa is coming right now babe!"

In a flash Pakkun disappeared

Kakashi chuckled as he took a large sip of his beverage, sighing loudly in appreciation as the hot liquid sloshed down his throat "Seems like you made him mad" he mused as he leant back onto the couch again, still sipping his tea

Sakura didn't answer, instead she rubbed her hands together, her hands tingling pleasantly from the sensation of touching Pakkun's clean fur. "It felt so…strange…I-I can't place it in words" she finally replied, her tone holding a touch of disappointment at Pakkun's questionable zipping retreat

Kakashi hummed softly in reply, the warm mint and thyme English tea lulling him into a pleasant state of drowsiness. He watched through lidded eyes as Sakura reached out with her hands, assuming she was reaching for her tea, he closed them as he took another sip

A shift on the couch. A brush against his cheek so light it was almost unnoticeable. Kakashi's eyes snapped open in surprise, they widened as he came face to face to Sakura, she had shifted so that the points of her toes still touched the carpet and her knees pressing slightly against the couch while her body turned to face him. Sakura had the tips of her fingers lightly touching Kakashi's cheeks, her face naught but several inches away from his, her face tilted up slightly in a manner that seemed as though she could see his masked face

Fingertips pressed down gently as Sakura placed her palms upon the sides of his face, slowly they began to move as she explored the contours of Kakashi's face, slim fingers passed over high cheekbones as smooth palms rubbed softly against the material of Kakashi's mask. Sakura moved her hands higher as she felt the slight fine lines of crow's feet along the side of Kakashi's eyes to his temple, a slight flaw that was overlooked. Kakashi closed his eyes as he relished the feeling, he kept still as she traced the shape of his eyes, fingers as light as feather fluttered along his eyelids as they flicked at his eyelashes playfully, pressing down slightly over the rough but handsome silver linings that were his eyebrows.

The mug slid from Kakashi's lax fingers and fell with a quiet dull thud to the carpet, spilling the small remaining contents over the tan floor. Both didn't notice.

Kakashi lifted his hands and pulled down his black mask slowly, soft black material slipped off to reveal shapely angular jaw lines tapered off to a perfectly pointed chin, but the pale lips pulled up into a slight smile; given the chance, would attract more attention. They were not very full and leant towards the thinner side, but they matched perfectly with the elegant jaw and high cheekbones, with the top being just a tiny bit fuller then the bottom, but the difference was so small one would not notice unless he or she stared hard a hands length away.

Sakura's fingers played with the long deep scar that ran down his Sharingan eye one last time before they slipped down Kakashi's straight but slightly arched nose, sliding slowly down the length as they felt the proud curve. Kakashi reached up with his own hands and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, light fingers traced his lips as he held Sakura's petite face in his own large hands, the pads of his thumbs caressed Sakura's high cheekbones, slowly and leisurely as the tops of his thumbs smoothed the rough material of the linen that covered those once beautiful orbs that captured his soul with their open, translucent beauty. Her elfin shaped face fitted snugly between his two palms and he felt himself sink further and further into a softly burning desire he hadn't felt for so many years.

Sakura was entranced, once again she slid her fingers over the soft silk that twitched under her fluttering hands as they traced and re-traced the small area of smooth petals, she had thought everything about this person was so…smooth…so glazed, perfect…but this…this was nothing she had felt before, it felt so pleasant and warm, so delicate that she thought if she pressed too hard it might shatter

Kakashi groaned softly as his former pupil continued to feel his unmoving lips, she was driving him crazy with her soft touches, with lidded eyes he, himself drew his hands lower, where his thumbs brushed against her soft lips lazily. Slowly, oh very slowly, he gently pulled her face up to his, where he stopped just an inch from her tantalizing lips, her hands had dropped from his lips to rest and grip his wrists lightly, Kakashi paused as their hot breaths mingled with each other, the tip of his nose barely touching hers as he gave one last caress of her silky lips, watching as they parted slightly as if in invitation, needing no more invites the silver haired jounin dipped his head down, closing in the small distance between the two.

A jolt shot through Sakura as their lips touched, lightly at first, but with building pressure as Kakashi pressed down more firmly. It was one thing to touch, another to feel. Heat pooled at the pit of her stomach as this man slipped a hand to the back of her neck, tangling his long fingers in her hair as his other slid down to the small of her back and pulled her lithe body flush against his chest. Warmth and a soft musky smell surrounded her everywhere as the silk she had felt not so long ago twitch against her lips, her hands pressed open palmed against the lean wall that radiated heat as the lips against hers moved slowly, toying with her own as it slowly opened

Kakashi's ears pricked as an almost silent sigh escaped the young woman her held in his arms, all irrational thoughts flew out of his mind as he dipped down more insistently, opening his mouth slightly to allow the tip of his tongue to slide out and flick at the hot wetness that had been enveloped by his own, as if to hear his silent question another sigh slipped out and he slid his tongue in

Sakura gasped softly as the foreign appendage slipped into her own mouth, probing around slowly, curling over her teeth and smoothly slipping down to the back of her mouth, where it twisted around briefly as it explored the contours of her mouth and what it had to offer. Sliding over her own tongue it rubbed against hers coyly, as if enticing her to join it, hesitantly she lifted her own slightly, and quickly it slid beneath hers, as if to support, began to push her tongue up more firmly. Dancing around the insides of her mouth, leaving a faint taste of mint everywhere it went, Sakura found herself voicing small noises that she never knew she could, a feeling she had never felt before raced along her nerves, setting it on fire as her body tingled so pleasantly it almost felt painful, never, had she experienced this feeling before

A muffled moan escaped from their locked lips as Kakashi withdrew his tongue, the young kunoichi panted for breath, the heat of her breath flowing over his face as their lips still touched lightly. Slowly and languidly without giving her time to recollect herself, he nibbled on her bottom lip before he sucked it in his own mouth where he trapped it gently between his teeth and began to torture the captured piece to his leisure, his hand caressing her back as he drew an idle finger up her spine, his play rewarded with a shiver as Sakura grew more dependent on him to hold up her body

Giving her bottom lip one last suckle, Kakashi drew back, his action met by a small mewl of protest, his lips drew up in a small smile as he gazed at her swollen glistening lips. Tangling his fingers in the locks of her long silky hair, he gripped them lightly and gently pulled her head back, clouded eyes glowed in approval at the sight of Sakura's elegant exposed neck, the pale skin mixing with the pale pink of her long tresses, bending his neck, he tilted her head to one side to allow him access to the side of her neck

Sakura panted for air as the hand that had played so lovingly with her hair tugged her unresisting head back and to the side, exposing her long slim neck to Kakashi's use, hot air flowed across the sensitive skin and she shuddered as something wet lapped at the side of her neck

Kakashi laved his tongue over the area of her skin slowly, salty and sweet flavors filling his mouth as he felt her shudder beneath him in satisfaction, pulling her body to his more tightly, he bent his head and suckled on the small patch of skin, an irregular beat vibrated along his teeth as he sucked at her jugular vein. Sakura trembled as he scraped his teeth along her collarbone, stroking it with his tongue before he slid his tongue up along her skin, over her jaw line and to her ear lobe where he caught the small piece of flesh between his teeth and swirled his tongue along it, a whimper escaped the kunoichi as he released it in favor of delicately nibbling the edge on the shell of her ear

Sakura shivered as Kakashi licked her ear lavishly, hot fire built between her legs as she panted in need, she didn't understand what this man was doing to her, but she didn't want it to stop either, unexplained emotions and feelings swirled in her as her breasts rubbed against his chest, little volts of electricity shooting from her chest to the growing fire, an ache began to thrum under her hips and settle on top of the growing fire, and she was painfully aware of everything that was happening to her.

Kakashi began to lean forward as he took baby bites along the edge of her jaw, pushing her down into the soft interiors of the couch, the forgotten hand that had been stroking the small of her back began to slide down to her tailbone where it rubbed over her soft mounds, he kneaded one gently as his teeth that had journeyed along her jaw line reached the end of its line, bending his head as he tilted her head the other way he bit down on the untouched part of her neck, holding her in place while he began to lick it absentmindedly as his attention diverted to the wandering hand below their navel

Sakura was lost in her black world, unable to see, her body concentrated on her sense of touch and she almost lost her mind as the silver haired jounin pushed her down and pinned her against the sofa with his weight on top of hers, his legs spread slightly to accommodate her legs between his own, her toes just brushing along the top of his shins as the warmth from his body seeped into hers everywhere, cocooning her hot body with only the short white dress of woven silk between her and his perverse hand

Deft fingers hiked up the silken material of the soft snowy dress, bunching it to settle around Sakura's petite waist as it slipped back down and dipped down between her legs. Kakashi chuckled softly, his throat reverberating against Sakura's rapidly rising and falling chest as she jerked, dark orbs of molten silver burned with clouded lust as his tongue gave her neck one last prolonged lick before he lifted his head back to her face where he captured her lips once more, kissing her heatedly but slowly, his tongue snaking out to come into play one again. Sakura jerked once more as his finger drew up a line between her lips lazily, she arched her back up against his as her body fought for an escape away from the torturous pleasure, ragged panting escaped their interlocked lips as his thumb rubbed her lightly through the material of her panties, dampness met his questing fingers as they continued their explorations of her burning ache

Kakashi smirked lethargically as a groan hummed over his wet tongue, watching with lidded piercing eyes his fingers raked the edge of the simple white cotton and slipped beneath, fiery wetness met his expectant fingers as he toyed with the outer lips, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing against the slippery sides, drawing a spasm from the kunoichi, as he raced his fingers up and down the slick sensitive flesh, weak fingers gripped his forearms pleadingly as Sakura shuddered lightly, sweat dampening her hair as her body ground against his own, trying to escape his manipulative fingers, yet needing more. Giving her tongue an answering suck, Kakashi slipped his fingers deeper into her inner lips right at her entrance while his thumb gave her clit a slow rub.

A muffled scream of strangled release reached his ears as Sakura jerked underneath him, holding her head still with his hand, he watched with lidded piercing eyes as a flood of wetness drenched his fingers, still rubbing her nub, he waited as she continued to convulse and release, her lithe frame shook in the aftershocks of her first orgasm, her virginity still twitching as the aftermath of her experience calmed. Finally, the exhausted kunoichi fell back and sank into the couch her breaths settling into an even pace as her sweat drenched dress stuck to her trembling body, releasing her swollen lips from his attentions, Kakashi drew back and placed a small kiss on her forehead

"Sleep Sakura, we'll readily face whatever happens to us tomorrow" he murmured softly as he settled down on top of her, his withdrawn hands settling on her hip and in her hair, his warmth radiating onto her as his lean body served as a protective blanket around her delicate frame

Nodding slowly and sleepily, the drowsy Kunoichi allowed her head to rest on his open hand, her arms curled around his chest as they hugged him weakly, her body relaxing as sleep came upon her like the descending velvet sky

Had he not been a jounin Kakashi would certainly have missed the whispered words that flowed from her just moving lips

"I remember…Kakashi…"

**Haha, how was it people? My first ever lime! Man am I embarrassed or what! I heard that there's been a rumor where a few people are going around reporting quite a lot of authors and shutting down their accounts…hopefully it won't happen to this story as I had placed a lot of effort and thought into this fic. **

**Oh yeah, a lot of you must scoff about Pakkun being a big dog and all, originally the idea had been a big husky, but later changed to Pakkun, when my friend read it she yelled at me, telling me Pakkun was a SMALL bulldog, without a (GODDAMN) accent, by then I was too far into the chapter and too lazy too change it, just a note to all of you Naruto fans, I've only seen half of an episode for the anime and about 20 chapters for the manga so my idea's and concepts about the personality to all the characters had been deprived from all the fan fictions that I have read…so…sorry if I get a lot of the characters OOC!**

**Please give me a bit of feedback! It was in truth very hard to write the lime and I hope you'll be able to tell me what you think of it.**

**This chapter had been created throughout the 5 or odd months that I had been away, with a huge 4 month gap between, as many of you might notice, my writing style has changed dramatically, that and the characters/story might have as well. To those who are expecting another chapter soon, unfortunately, I need a break from all the hectic creation of "Oh Mother Dear" and "Behind Those Jaded Eyes"; I'll still work on them, just at a slower pace. Fifth chapter will come out in another 20-40 days, so anyone waiting might want to add to alert before they forget about this fic **

**Review! **

**Yours loyally, **

**Japanese Noodles**


End file.
